Teen Pregnancy
by KS4EVA
Summary: A seventeen year old Stephanie McMahon just found out that she is pregnant. How will her parents, brother,and boyfriend take the news? Please R&R Characters:Steph,Kurt,Shane,Vince,Linda,Stacy Keibler,Rocky,Lesnar Old Fic I wrote a LONG time ago


**NOTE: The following story is completely fictional. There are adult themes and language present in this story so read at your own judgement. All characters copywritten by World Wrestling Entertainment. Please R&R.**

**Teen Pregnancy Chapter One**

Stephanie McMahon who was seventeen going on eighteen years old slowly walked out of the local medical clinic and got in her corvette. It was there she simply sat as the news she had just received was sinking in. There had to be some mistake, maybe it was just the flu. She couldn't be pregnant. Kurt would always pull out of her before they climaxed. How could they have conceived a baby?

As Steph's hand reached for the covette's ignition, she saw that her hand was trembling. She was terrified. What would her mother and father do or say to her when they found out she was already going to make them grandparents? Stephanie could visualize her father screaming at her; his face cherry red with eyes bulging out as he yelled "what were you thinking!" at the top of his lungs. Stephanie couldn't go home. She couldn't tell her parents, or at least not at the moment. Steph decided to go tell her boyfriend, Kurt, the earth shattering news.

She pulled up in the parking lot next to WWE High's auxiliary gym. Kurt had wrestling meet every Wednesday.

"Are you going to Dwayne's party Friday night?" Asked Brock who sat on the bleachers next to Angle.

"I dunno, I have two huge tests next week that I need to study for." Said Kurt before taking a gulp of water from his water bottle.

"Holy shit," Said Lesnar as he shook his head and laughed, "You want to spend a Friday night at home studying?"

"Hey man, I am dating Vince McMahon's daughter. What do you think he would say if I didn't have a 4.0?" Kurt said in a serious tone.

"Yo, isn't that your rich girlfriend?" Brock asked pointing in the direction of the enterance to the gym.

Kurt turned his head and looked in the direction Lesnar was pointing.

"Yeah, that's Steph." Angle said as he stood up.

"Woah, I've never seen her up close before. She's fucking hot." Said Brock as he stood up next to Kurt.

"Do you want your ass kicked?" Angle asked as he playfully punched Lesnar in the shoulder before walking over to Stephanie who was scanning the gym for him.

"Hey Stephy," Kurt said before kissing her lips, "did you come to see your man out wrestle everyone?"

Angle expected Steph to laugh but she just stared at him. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Stephy, is there something wrong?" Kurt asked taking her hands in his.

"We need to talk...in private." Steph said, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

Angle nodded and started leading Steph by the hand to the gymnasium exit.

"Angle! Where are you going! It's your turn to rotate in!" Yelled the wrestling coach.

"Give me five minutes, coach." Kurt said has he and Steph walked past him.

"Okay, but you better be back in five!" The coach yelled as he made notes on his clip board.

Once Angle and Steph were outside and alone, Steph began to unload the news.

"I'm pregnant..." Steph said as she broke out into tears.

"What! Are you serious?" Kurt asked in a shaky voice.

Stephanie nodded as Angle began to pace nervously.

"And you know it's mine?" asked Kurt.

"Of course! You know you are the only guy I have done it with!" Stephanie said through her tears.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry...What about an abortion? I'll pay for it." Said Kurt.

"Abortion! You want to kill our innocent baby!" Steph screamed.

"No...I just...My main goal right now is to get a wrestling scholarship. This could mess it all up for me." Kurt said as he put his head against the brick wall of the gym.

"Well I am sorry if I caused you any inconvenience by getting knocked up!" Steph screamed as she started walking away.

Kurt went after her and put his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry Stephy...That's not what I meant at all..I am just...scared." Said Kurt more serious than ever.

"I am too." Steph said as she hugged her boyfriend tight and buried her face in his chest.

"I just don't get it. I mean, I always pulled out before I-"Angle said before being cut off by Steph.

"Well apparently it didn't work because I am pregnant." Stephanie said as she continued to cry into Kurt's chest.

"Do your parents know?" Kurt asked quietly.

"No, I came her right after I found out. I'm afraid to tell them." Said Steph.

"I know, but this isn't going to just go away. You need to tell them...If you want, I'll go with you. We'll tell them together." Angle whispered in his girlfriend's ear.

"Okay.." Stephanie said as she lifted her head from Kurt's chest.

She then leaned her head into his. Their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you." She whispered softly.

"...I love you too." Angle said before kissing her tenderly on the lips. Usually, their kisses were fierce and heavy. This kiss, however, was smooth and gentle. Steph was relived that Kurt didn't ditch her when he found out she was pregnant. Though how would her parents react when they found out she was pregnant?

**Teen Pregnancy Chapter Two**

"I am so scared Kurt." Said Stephanie as she walked with Kurt through the front door of the McMahon mansion before closing it behind them.

"I am too, babe, but we have to tell your parents." Kurt said as he caressed her hand in his.

"Tell them what?" Said Stephanie's older brother, Shane, who came down the stairs toward them.

Kurt looked nervously at Shane and then back at Steph. Stephanie didn't know if she could tell her brother.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Asked Steph as her eyes scanned the enterance way looking for them.

"At WWF headquarters having a meeting with the board of directors. Why? What is it that you are so apprehensive about telling them?" Asked Shane suspiciously.

"Look man, I think this is something we should only discuss with your parents." Said Angle.

"We?...What Angle, did you knock up my baby sister?" Shane asked making a joke.

This made Steph break down in tears as Kurt pulled her into a hug.

"You got to be fucking kidding me! How did this happen! No wait, I know how it happened but why did it happen! Didn't you even use protection?" Asked Shane as he got in Kurt's face.

"I didn't think I would need to. I would pull out before-" Shane cut Kurt off in mid sentence.

"And you think that works? Every basketball dribbles before it shoots, Angle!" Screamed Shane as Kurt was figuring out what that meant.

"Please don't be mad at us, Shane." Steph said as she lifted her head off of Kurt's chest. Her mascara was running and her eyes were swollen from crying.

"Okay, okay, lets just think this through. What about an abortion?" Asked Shane as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm not killing my baby and that's final!" Cried Steph.

"That only leaves giving it up for adoption and you will still have to have the baby." Said Shane.

"I'm not giving it away." Stated Stephanie who seemed determined that she had made up her mind.

"That's not a choice. There is no way you can keep this baby." Shane said shaking his head.

"Sure I can, I'll be eighteen this year! I can make my own decisions." Yelled Steph, "I finally have something that is all mine and no one is going to take it away from me."

"Yeah well, we'll see when Mom and Dad find out your knocked up! Kurt, I think you have done enough. You can leave." Angle looked over at Stephanie who looked terrified. He didn't want to leave her. Kurt knew that he had to do what Shane told him. He gave Steph one last long hug and a kiss.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Said Angle.

Steph nodded without saying a word. Once Kurt left, Stephanie was left alone with her brother to await the arrival of her parents.

**Teen Pregnancy Chapter Three**

Shane took his baby sister into his arms. He hugged her tight as she cried.

"I know you wanted Kurt to stay with you, but I think Dad might have killed him once he finds out you're pregnant." Shane said in a somewhat less serious tone. He didn't want his little sister to regret telling him she was pregnant. Shane always wanted his little sister to come to him if she had a problem.

"Dad's going to kill me..."Stephanie said through her tears.

Kurt stumbled out of bed after hearing the sound of his alarm clock. Yesterday seemed like a bad dream. Was it a bad dream? It sure felt like one. After getting a shower, Kurt quickly got dressed. In the next moment, his question would be answered.

"Kurt! Stephanie's on the phone!" Kurt's mother, Jackie, yelled from downstairs.

Angle ran downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Hey..." Kurt said somewhat uneasy.

"My dad is making me have an abortion," Steph said as she burst into tears, "he made an appointment for me at a clinic. It's in an hour. I don't want them to kill our baby!"

"I don't want that either. Stay at your house, I'll be right over, okay?"

"Okay...but hurry." Stephanie muttered through tears.

"What's wrong with Stephanie?" Jackie asked curiously as Kurt hung up the phone.

Kurt thought about telling his mother, but he decided it wasn't the right time. His mother was still coping with the death of his father, which was almost two years ago.

"She just needs someone to talk to." Kurt said as he put on his letter jacket before grabbing his book bag and car keys.

"Well, don't be late for school." Jackie told him as he left through the front door.

Jackie quickly went to the window that provided a view of the driveway. She saw her son quickly speed off in his blue muscle car. Jackie could tell that something was troubling him. He wasn't acting like himself.

"Come on!" Kurt said aloud as he waited impatiently at a red light.

Angle desperately wanted to get to the McMahon mansion as soon as possible. Kurt knew that having his and Stephanie's unborn child killed was not the answer. He started thinking about his dead father. What words of wisdom would he provide him? Angle remembered something his father had told him not long before he died.

"It takes a man to be a dad." Kurt said aloud as he heard his father's voice softly echo in his mind.

At that moment, Angle knew his father would have wanted him to take care of his pregnant girlfriend. He knew it wasn't going to be easy for sports had been the biggest thing in his life. His wrestling and football career was going to be put in jeopardy. Maybe he should have thought about that before he decided to have sex with Stephanie.

**Teen Pregnancy Chapter Four**

The tires on Kurt's muscle car screeched to a halt in front of the McMahon mansion. Stephanie had been awaiting his arrival outside along with her book bag and purse. Angle looked at her as he got out of his car. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. She ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her tight before whispering in her ear that everything was going to be okay.

"What in the hell do you want!" Asked Vince McMahon who stood in front of Kurt and Steph. His eyes were cold and heartless as he stared down his daughter's boyfriend directly in the eyes.

"Killing the baby isn't the answer, Mr. McMahon." Kurt said with confidence holding his ground despite Vince's attempts of intimidation.

"Oh and what would you have Stephanie do! Huh! Live in some trailer park with you squandering her future away! I don't think either of you have figured out how serious this is! This is a new life we are talking about here! Both of your futures are on the line!" Said Vince as he shook with fury.

Angle could feel Steph shaking in his arms as she hugged him tighter.

"I have thought about it! No shit, I know this is serious! My wrestling scholarship is on the line! I'm scared shitless! But one thing I do know is that I am the baby's father and it's my responsibility to take of it! And if that means I have to give up my wrestling career...then so be it!" Kurt said, his voice shaking with anger.

"There will be no abortion." Said Linda McMahon who came outside and stood next to Vince.

Vince looked over at her in question.

"Kurt, why don't you drive Stephanie to school with you, you two are already late." Linda said looking at Kurt.

"Okay." Angle said as he picked up Steph's book bag and purse and put them in the car for her as she got in the passenger side of the car. Kurt then got into the car and turned the key in the ignition, shifted into first, and then sped away.

"I'm trying to protect her." Vince said to his wife, his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"I know..but Kurt is right. We can't just get rid of the baby." Linda said quietly.

"What about her education? What about her future?" Vince muttered as he put his hands to his face.

"She can go to school through the pregnancy. The baby isn't due till the beginning of June." Said Linda.

"Yeah, but she's going to Boston college. How is she going to be able to support a child? I mean, Kurt has already been excepted to Clarinton University how is he going to help her with the kid?" Vince asked in a some what desperate tone of voice.

"Well just have to cross that bridge when we come to it." Linda said before taking a deep breath.

"...I am just scared, Linda...Stephanie, and Kurt for that matter...they're-they're just kids themselves. How are they going to take care of an infant?...Stephanie, she's my little baby girl.." Vince said as he cried into his hands.

Linda put her arms around her husband and hugged him.

"The only thing we can do, Vince, is support them. They're going to have a tough road to hoe." Linda said in a quiet voice.

The blue muscle car pulled into a parking space in the WWE high school parking lot. Kurt turned back the ignition and sat back in the seat.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Stephanie said quietly, "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have suggested that we start having-" Kurt cut her off.

"No, it's not your fault Stephy. We both wanted to." Kurt said before leaning over and giving his girlfriend a passionate kiss.

"What are you two doing out here! School started an hour ago and your sitting out here making out!" Eric Bisoff, the Vice Principle of WWE High, screamed, "Get out of the car NOW!" Stephanie and Kurt both exited the car.

"Both your parents are going to get a call for your disregard to the school rules!" Yelled Bisoff.

**Teen Pregnancy Chapter Five**

"Bisoff is going to call both of your parents because he thought you two were skipping school!" Asked Steph's best friend, Stacy Keibler, as they two women stood at Stephanie's locker.

"Yeah, and even if we were skipping, which we weren't, why the hell would we be in the parking lot of the school! God, what else could go wrong in my life!" Steph yelled as she slammed her locker closed.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Asked Stacy as she walked with Steph down the hall.

"If I tell you, you have to swear that you won't go around telling people." Said Steph quietly as she pulled Stacy aside in the hall.

"Of course I won't tell you're my best friend." Said Stacy who was still eager to hear what the big secret was.

"I'm pregnant with Kurt's baby." Stephanie whispered in Stacy's ear.

"You're joking, right?" Stacy asked nervously.

Stephanie slowly shook her head.

"I feel so bad for you. Now you're going to get fat and-" Stacy was cut off by Steph.

"Thanks for reminding me, Stac. Though that's just the bad part." Said Steph.

"Yeah, you're right. You're going to have a little baby. You have a little person like growing inside you." Stacy said making it sound grand.

"I know, that's what makes getting fat all worth it." Steph said smiling brightly.

"What's it feel like to be pregnant?" Stacy asked curiously.

"Gez, I dunno, Stac. Why don't you get pregnant too and find out for yourself. We need to get to English." Stephanie said as she started walking toward her English class.

The shrill ring that echoed through the school signified that the school day was finally over.

"Yo Angle, hold up!" Dwayne said as he caught up with Kurt in the hallway.

Kurt saw Dwayne next to him, though he said nothing to him. He had too much on his mind.

"How about you and Steph come hang with me, Stacy, and Rob at the SmackDown Cafe?" Suggested Dwayne as he continued to walk along side of Angle.

"Sorry Dwayne, Kurt and I don't feel like going to the SmackDown Cafe." Said Stephanie who came up to them in the hall along with Stacy and Stacy's boyfriend, Rob. "What's going on with you two? We all always go to the SmackDown Cafe to hang out." Dwayne said.

"Steph's pregnant." Stacy blurted out before Kurt or Steph could reply.

"Stacy!" Steph said as she nudged her.

"Oops..sorry." Said Stacy remembering that it was supposed to be kept a secret.

"Are you serious?" Asked Dwayne laughing like it was a joke.

"This isn't a joke Dwayne." Kurt said in a serious tone.

"Angle you dawg!" Dwayne said as he starting laughing even louder.

"It's not fucking funny dude!" Kurt yelled as he forcefully slammed Dwayne against some lockers. A crowd started to form around them that were eager to see a fight.

"Woah, Angle, take it easy. I was only playing man." Said Dwayne who was no longer laughing.

Kurt backed away and started walking away with Steph.

"We're cool, right?" Asked Dwayne as Kurt turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah, we're cool." He said before he and Steph continued to walk away.

"Yes...I understand Mr. Bisoff.. It won't happen again, I can assure you..Yes, goodbye." Jackie said before hanging up the phone.

After dropping Stephanie off at her house, Kurt pulled into the driveway of his home. He took the key from the ignition and grabbed his book bag before entering the house.

"Hey Mom." Kurt said to his mother who sat at the kitchen table.

Jackie just stared blankly at her son as he grabbed a bag of potato chips and shoved a handful in his mouth before wiping his hand on his shirt.

"Mr. Bisoff, the Vice Principal of WWE High, called me," Jackie said in a stern voice, "He said that he caught you skipping school! Now I know you care about Stephanie but I am sure that what ever the problem she is having, it isn't as important as your school career!"

"Mom, there's something I need to tell you...Stephanie's pregnant...and it's mine." Kurt said as though he was confessing to committing a crime.

After dropping the bomb, Kurt looked at his mother's face to see what her reaction was.

**Teen Pregnancy Chapter Six**

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Asked Jackie as she cried into her hands.

Angle went over to his crying mother and hugged her.

"I just didn't want to upset you. I know you are still trying to cope with dad's death." Kurt whispered.

Angle hated to see his mother cry, especially when he knew she was crying because of something he did. This baby was causing all kinds of problems and it wasn't even born yet.

The next day...

"Well it now looks like I am going to be getting the wrestling scholarship." Laughed Brock who sat on a bench in the locker room with Kurt as they got their wrestling gear on.

"No way man, you don't have the grades. Plus, I'm the best on the wrestling team and everyone knows it." Kurt said as he stood up.

"I wasn't the one that knocked up the rich cheerleader. Everybody knows that I'm just as good at wrestling." Lesnar said as he too stood up and stared Angle in the eye.

It took Kurt every ounce of strength he had not to take Brock down. It wasn't the time or the place to fight. Angle took a deep breathe and walked out of the locker room over to the wrestling mat that was set up in the middle of the gym floor when Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin approached him.

"Yo Angle, we heard that you blew your chance of getting that wrestling scholarship." Said Shelton.

"So is it true? Did you knock up your girlfriend?" Asked Charlie with a smirk on his face.

Angle felt as though he was in a never ending nightmare. Everyone knew about him and Steph and they were all questioning him winning the wrestling scholarship. The rage that was building inside him finally exploded as he said something he knew he would regret.

"Look! I don't even know if the kid is mine! Steph, she's like the village bike, everyone gets a ride! It's probably Chris Irvine's kid!" Angle quickly said in anger.

Benjamin and Haas' eyes widened as they pointed for Kurt to look behind him. Angle turned around to see Stephanie standing in front of him in her WWE High cheerleading outfit. Tears streamed down her face as Angle started to explain, but was suddenly silenced with a hard slap across the face. It felt like bees had stung his entire face for it was completely numb with pain.

"I can't believe you! How can you say you aren't the father! You know damn well you are the only guy I have ever been with! Damn, what a mistake that was! I wish I never met you, Kurt Steven Angle!" Steph cried out before walking away from Kurt who was still dumbfounded by the events that had just taken place.

"Nice one Kurt. Now it looks like you lost your girlfriend too." Laughed Charlie Haas.

"Boom!"

Kurt's right fist cracked Charlie in the face. Haas fell to the floor as the coach ran over to intervene.

"Both of you, get out of here! You can miss wrestling practice for today!" Screamed the coach as he pointed at both Angle and Haas.

Kurt went into the locker room to change. He slammed his fist into the locker before plopping on the bench. Damn, he was really screwing things up...Everything was so perfect before...There was no use blaming all this on his unborn baby. The truth was, he had no one to blame but himself. How could he say such a horrible lie about Stephanie! How would she ever forgive him? Kurt didn't even think he could forgive himself. The look Stephanie gave him was the look of someone who was truly hurt. That was the last thing Kurt ever wanted to do. He never wanted to hurt the woman that meant more to him than anything else. When he said those horrid things, he wasn't thinking about Steph, he was thinking only about himself and his wrestling career. What a selfish asshole he was! He had just thrown away someone more important than wrestling...Stephanie.

**Teen Pregnancy Chapter Seven**

"Oh my God, Steph. What's wrong?" Asked Stacy holding the phone close to her ear to hear Steph crying.

"I broke up with Kurt today." Said Stephanie as she cried even more.

"What happened? You two seemed like you were going to last forever. I mean, you two are going to have a baby." Stacy said.

"I thought we were going to be together forever too...Kurt's telling people that the baby isn't his!" Cried Stephanie.

"What?" Stacy exclaimed thinking she had misunderstood Steph.

"I-I went to his wrestling meet after cheerleading practice, to surprise him," Steph said crying. "I heard him tell his buddies that he didn't think the baby was his and he...he said that I had done it with Chris Irvine."

"Oh my God that's such a lie!" Stacy said as she plopped on her bed still holding the phone to her ear.

"I know! I wouldn't touch Chris to slap him!" Stephanie said in more of an angry tone of voice.

"Steph, you should kick Kurt to the curb. He may be fine, but not good enough for you!" Stacy told Stephanie.

"...I know I should, Stac, but...I still love him so much. I mean, I'm carrying his baby, it's not like I can just get over him. And DAMN he IS fine." Steph said before pausing to think of her hot ex boy friend.

"Yeah he is fine. I remember when you two first met the first day of school. You and Kurt had instant chemistry." Stacy said, remembering the first day of the school year.

"God Stacy, could we please change the subject! You're making me miss him!" Steph said as she started crying again.

"Okay, I'm sorry...New topic. How about we go to the SmackDown Cafe and hang out, just you and me?" Offered Stacy.

"I don't know..." Stephanie said unsure if she wanted to be around anyone at the moment.

"Oh come on, Steph. Live a little. My treat!" Stacy said with a smile.

"All right...fine, I'll meet you there at six." Steph said.

"Okay, see you there." Stacy said cheerfully before putting the phone down.

"Now don't you feel so much better now that you're out having a good time?" Stacy asked.

The two young women sat in a booth at the SmackDown Cafe with milkshakes and burgers.

"Oh my God.." Steph said as she again started crying.

"What? What's wrong?" Stacy asked worried.

"It's our song...The jupe box is playing our song...I used to sing it to Kurt." Steph said crying.

"Steph, tell me you didn't sing "Head To Toe" to Kurt...Steph! You are a terrible singer!" Stacy joked, trying to get Steph to laugh.

"Yeah, you're right, I am." Steph laughed wiping her eyes with a napkin."

"Oooo Steph!" Stacy said with a smile.

"What?" Asked Steph.

Stacy pointed over at Randy Orton who was sitting at in another booth with Trish Stratigas.

"He's okay...Kurt is hotter." Stephanie said before taking a gulp of her milkshake.

"Would you shut up with the Kurt talk please. Break me off a piece of that..DAMN!" Stacy said eyes still focused on John.

"Hello Stephanie." Trish said as she walked over to Stacy and Steph.

"Hello Patricia!" Steph said with attitude.

"I heard you broke up with Kurt. And I..I don't want you to worry about Kurt...I'll take special care of him for you.."

"You BITCH!" Stephanie screamed as she stood up and tackled Trish.

The two women fell to the floor. It was a full blown cat fight. Stephanie took raised the bar and poured her chocolate shake in Trish's hair as Trish screamed.

"You leave Kurt alone you dirty slut!" Steph screamed in a rage.

"Ah, check please." Stacy said to a waiter who was watching the whole thing.

**Teen Pregnancy Chapter Eight**

Kurt arrived at WWE High School on a chilly Monday morning. He hadn't heard from Steph all weekend. Every time he would muster up enough courage to call her, he chicken out. He didn't know what he would say to her. How could he possibly use words to express how sorry he was for saying those degrading lies?

Angle grabbed his book bag before slamming his car door shut. His eyes caught sight of Stacy Keibler getting out of her car.

"Stacy, have you seen Steph? Look, I need to talk to her." Kurt said as he ran up to Stacy.

"Steph doesn't want to talk to you! You really hurt her!" Stacy said as she walked away from him.

"I love her! And I'm not going to loose her and my baby!" Angle shouted which made everyone in the parking lot, including Stacy, look at him.

Stacy then walked back over to Kurt.

"...Shane's picking her up after school to take her for a check up." Stacy told him.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Angle asked quickly.

"No, it's just a routine check up. The doctor will like listen to the baby's heart and stuff, or at least that's what Steph told me." Said Stacy.

"Where is Shane picking her up?" Asked Kurt.

"In front of the school." Stacy told him before walking away.

Angle decided that he would take Stephanie for their baby's first check up. He thought it would be cool to hear its heart beat. Kurt also wanted to try and prove to Steph that he wanted to be apart of her and their child's life.

"Hey Dwayne." Angle said as he walked up to Dwayne who was getting his books from his locker.

"Hey Kurt. What's up?" Asked Dwayne as he zipped up his book bag.

"I need you to tell the coach that I can't make it to football practice after school today." Said Kurt.

"Okay." Said Dwayne.

Before he could ask Angle why he wasn't going to be there, Kurt walked away.

If getting Stephanie back meant blowing off football practice, Kurt was willing do it. At lunch he felt lonely. Steph would always sit with him and they would hold hands as they ate and talked about their day. God he missed her.

When the bell rang, Kurt shot out of his seat. He made a quick stop at his locker to get his things, before going to the enterance to the school. Sure enough, there was Steph getting into her brother, Shane's, BMW.

"Steph! Wait!" Kurt said as he ran out of the school to her.

Stephanie turned around and looked at Kurt who was standing in front of her.

"What do you want?" Stephanie asked blankly. Her eyes darted to the ground. She couldn't even look at him.

"I-I want to take you to this doctor's appointment. Come on, I'll drive you." Offered Kurt as he took Steph's hand.

Stephanie pulled her hand way from him.

"No! Shane is taking me! Why do you even care about this baby anyway! You are so quick to tell your friends that its not yours!" Said Steph starting to get upset.

"Steph, just get in the car. Forget about him. You don't need him." Shane said to his little sister from inside the car.

Kurt looked at Steph who looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye..." Stephanie said before getting in the car.

Angle watched as the BMW sped away leaving him in the dust.

"Hey Kurt, listen, I was wondering if you could drive me home, Amy had to leave earlier." Asked Trish who walked up to Angle.

"Sure." Said Kurt.

Trish smiled and took Kurt by the hand as they walked to the parking lot to leave.

Teen Pregnancy Chapter Nine  
Kurt's muscle car pulled up in front of Trish's house. 

"Do you mind if I sit here for a couple of minutes? It's kind of cold outside." Trish said smiling at Angle.

"No, I don't mind." Kurt said as he turned off the radio. Trish leaned over Kurt so she could whisper to him in a somewhat seductive voice.

"Since you aren't going out with Stephanie anymore, how about I give you what you were lacking?" Said Trish as she massaged Angle's chest. Kurt watched as Trish's massaging hand descended to his crouch. He looked over at Trish who gave him a naughty smile.

"I think you better leave now, Trish." Kurt said as he lifted her hand off of him. Her smile faded and she snatched her hand away from Angle.

"Fine….But you just remember, you blew your chance with me! Don't you forget that, Kurt Angle!" Trish retorted as she opened the car door. Angle smirked up at Trish who stepped out of the car.

"Don't let the car door hit you in the ass as you leave." Kurt said being a smart ass as Trish slammed the car door shut. Kurt then drove away. Driving in silence, made him become somewhat lonesome. His stomach felt like it was in a huge knot. Kurt missed Steph. He hadn't felt this bad since his father's death. Tomorrow, he had a wrestling meet. He was going to have to wrestle Brock. Kurt knew that it was going to be a very important match. It may even determine the winner of the wrestling scholarship. Every time he tried to mentally prepare himself for the match, his thoughts would stray to Stephanie. Kurt also wondered if she was thinking about him. The cold feeling of silence was killing him, he turned on the radio and started flipping through stations. He stopped when he heard the classic Elvis song, "Are You Lonesome Tonight". Ever verse of that song reminded him of Steph. Kurt would do anything to take back the terrible things he said about Steph. He had tried talking to her, she wouldn't listen to him. Angle was losing the only girl who ever meant anything to him and he could hardly bare it.

Stephanie sat in the passenger seat of her brother's BMW. The first check up was bittersweet. She was able to hear her tiny baby's heart beat though this precious moment was dampened by Kurt's absence. As Steph stared out the window of the BMW, she remembered how out of place she felt in the waiting room. All the other mothers were accompanied with their husbands, the fathers of their babies. And there she was, a seventeen year old girl, with her older brother. It took every fiber of her being not to except Kurt's offer to let him take her to the doctor's. Stephanie could only be so mad at Kurt. She loved him, after all, she was carrying his baby.

"You all right there, Steph?" Asked Shane as he turned and looked at his baby sister. Stephanie was startled by Shane's voice that interrupted her train of thought.

"I can't stop thinking about him Shane. I love him so much. I am just so scared Shane. I mean, I was scared before, but I always thought Kurt would be there with me, and we would get through this together." Stephanie said as she began to cry. Her brother put his right arm around her.

"You don't need Kurt. You are better off with out him. What we have to do now is just go on with our lives." Shane said.

"I don't want to move on with my life if Kurt's not in it. I want my baby to have a father. I swear to God, if Kurt asked me to marry him tomorrow I'd say yes. But he has to ask… That's how much I am in love with him. He's apart of me, Shane. And this baby……this baby is Kurt and I. If you love me, Shane. You will help me get Kurt back." Stephanie said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"……All right Steph…I'll take you to the wrestling meet tomorrow to see him." Shane said as he pulled the car into the driveway of the McMahon mansion. Stephanie's mouth formed a smile as she threw her arms around her brother's neck and hugged him tight. She was going to give in to her heart and get the man she loved back.

Teen Pregnancy Chapter Ten The Next Day……… 

Kurt sat on a bench in the locker room as he put on his wrestling gear. WWE High was calling the match with him and Brock the most anticipated showdown in all of the school's history. Angle didn't know to what level he would be performing tonight for it was clear that his mind was not on wrestling. It was on Stephanie. Suddenly, winning this scholarship didn't mean all that much to him. Damn, did he have his priorities mixed up. How could he have been so selfish? That was the question that was eating Kurt Angle alive as he tried to make sense of it all. Angle finally came to the conclusion that he needed to go to Stephanie. It couldn't wait any longer, he needed to straighten things out, even if it meant fore fitting the match and the scholarship.

Shane and Stephanie pulled out of the driveway in Shane's BMW. Shane wasn't to happy about taking Steph to Kurt. In his opinion, Kurt Angle didn't deserve his sister. He thought Steph could do much better. He was only taking her because he loved her and supported her.

"We're going to be late, Shane step on it." Stephanie said as she looked her diamond watch.

"I am going as fast as I can, Steph." Shane said in a controlled voice.

"Ah, no you are not, the speed limit is forty and you are only going thirty five." Steph said as she pointed at the speedometer.

Shane looked away from the road and looked at his sister. She was pissing him off with whining.

"Stephanie! Damnit! This is my car and I will be the one who decides if you are going to fast or slow! I don't know where-!" Shane was cut off by Stephanie's sudden scream as the BMW ran head on into an on coming car. The collision like an explosion as the BMW was completely totaled. Innocent bystanders rushed to the horrific scene.

"ANGLE! ANGLE! IT'S STEPHANIE!" Shouted Dwayne as he ran into the gym. The crowd was silenced by this disruption.

"What are you talking about Dwayne, what's going on!" Asked Kurt as he got up from the mat.

"Stephanie was in an accident just down the road, I ran hear to tell you!" Dwayne said as he tried to catch his breathe.

"Well is she okay?" Asked Kurt, his voice trembling with fear.

Dwayne shook his head, "They took her to the hospital Kurt."

Before Dwayne could say anymore, Kurt ran out of the gym and got into his car. He was freezing in his singlet, though he didn't care, all he cared about right now was Stephanie.

It was when Kurt was at the hospital that the doctor introduced himself to Kurt and the rest of the McMahon family who were also worried sick.

"Is my daughter okay, that's all I want to know! Don't give me any of bull, I just want to know if she is going to make it." Vince said his loud booming voice was also quivering with fear.

"…Yes Mr. McMahon, your daughter is going to make it…….I-I believe I do have some bad news though." The doctor said as he looked at the McMahon family and Kurt.

"….I am sorry but Stephanie miscarried as a result of impacted she sustained during the accident. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you." Said the doctor.

"….Does Stephanie know?…." Asked Vince in a low raspy voice.

" Yes she does." The doctor answered.

Kurt couldn't feel his legs. They were numb with shock. The baby was gone. He had blown his wrestling scholarship. Thank God Stephanie was okay though. Angle opened the door to the hospital room where Stephanie was.

"Our baby'a dead! It's gone!" Stephanie cried hysterically through her tears.

Kurt immediately rushed over to her and held her in his arms as he himself began to cry.

"God, I am so sorry Kurt!" Steph sobbed.

"Steph…..I am the one who should be sorry. I was a complete asshole. I took you for granted. You are the most important thing in the world to me. Not wrestling scholarships, not football, you. Stephanie, when you turn eightteen, I want to marry you….That is if you still want me." Kurt said as Steph's hand gently wiped the tears from his cheek.

"Yes….I want you…I would love to be your wife." Steph said she hugged him tight and then kissed him.

Kurt and Stephanie married when Steph turned eighteen. They are still together till this day. They have two sons and Steph is expecting their daughter.

This fic is dedicated to all my loyal web site visitors who always gave me feedback on my writing. Thanks guys, I love ya. And of course to the your favorite couple and mine, Kurt and Stephanie. Thank you for taking the time to read this fic and I hope you enjoyed it. All Characters Copywritten by World Wrestling Entertainment. All Rights Reserved.


End file.
